Jusqu'à mon dernier soufflle
by Skippy1701
Summary: Il y a dix ans Emma avait tout pour être heureuse, une femme, un fils, un job, des amis. Du jour au lendemain elle est partit, Pourquoi? Henry la retrouve Dix ans plus tard et veux une explication. Swanqueen !


**Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle**

Je m'appelle Emma Swan, j'ai 35 ans aujourd'hui et ma vie est un désastre, tout part en vrille. Pourtant, il y a dix ans, j'avais tout pour être heureuse. Une femme merveilleuse, un fils, un travail que j'adorais et des amis formidables. Oui, j'avais tout, et du jour au lendemain je suis partie. J'ai tout abandonné et je suis partie à l'autre bout du pays, pourquoi ? C'est simple je suis la fille d'un des plus grands parrains de la mafia Irlandaise et il m'a retrouvée. Pour protéger m'a famille de cette vie je suis partie, et depuis, je travaille pour mon père. C'est le prix à payer pour qu'ils soient tranquilles, je suis donc devenue ce qu'il a toujours voulu, une tueuse sans cœur. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croit, je ne tue personne, je leur offre la chance de disparaître de la surface de la terre et de recommencer une nouvelle vie, loin de mon père et de son organisation. Je travaille aussi avec le FBI, pour le faire tomber. Avec un peu de chance, je retrouverai une vie normale un jour. Je souffle ma bougie tristement et quelqu'un tape à la porte. J'ouvre la porte et mon cœur se serre devant un adolescent d'environ 15 ans. J'ai peur de savoir qui est ce jeune homme et je ferme les yeux.

Henry : Vous êtes Emma Swan ?

Emma : Non désolée, tu dois faire erreur gamin.

Henry : Je ne pense pas, j'avais 4 ans quand tu es partie je me souviens de toi, et cette photo prouve que tu es bien ma mère.

Emma : Henry que fais-tu ici ? Ta mère sait que tu es là ?

Henry : Je suis venu te ramener à la maison, maman va se remarier et tu dois empêcher ça.

Emma : Ok rentre, c'est quoi cette histoire au juste.

Henry s'installe sur le canapé en posant son sac à dos, mon Dieu ce qu'il a grandi, c'est presque un homme maintenant. Je lui tends un soda qu'il accepte avec plaisir et je m'installe en face de lui.

Emma : Comment tu m'as retrouvée ?

Henry : Grace à Ruby, je sais que tu es restée en contact avec elle, je sais que tu veilles sur nous de loin. Pourquoi tu es partie sans rien nous dire ? Pourquoi tu n'es jamais revenue ?

Emma : (Souffle) Ok pour commencer, tu vas appeler ta mère et lui dire que tu es avec moi et que je te mets dans le premier avion demain. Elle doit être morte d'inquiétude, comment tu es venu ?

Henry : En bus, douze heures de trajet. Tu aurais pu habiter moins loin quand même !

Emma : Gamin, appelles ta mère tout de suite, et tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe.

Ne le voyant pas réagir j'attrape son portable et compose le numéro de Regina. Je prie tous les Dieux existants pour tomber sur la messagerie, malheureusement ça ne fonctionne pas.

Regina : Henry mais où es-tu ? Tu te rends compte à quel point je suis inquiète ?

Emma : Regina, le gamin est avec moi.

Regina : Emma !

Long silence, que dire après plus de dix ans sans nouvelles ?

Regina : Je viens le chercher, donne moi ton adresse.

Emma : Non tu ne peux pas venir, je le mets dans un avion demain. Il sera là en début d'après-midi, je t'enverrai le numéro de vol et son heure d'arrivée.

Henry : Je ne rentre pas sans toi.

Emma : Henry ne rends pas les choses plus compliquée stp, tu rentres demain. Ta mère t'attends, tu dois m'oublier, vous le devez tous les deux.

Regina : C'est déjà mon cas, mais il semble que notre fils ne sois pas de cet avis, je te suggère de lui parler. Je n'ai pas changé de mail, envoi-moi les coordonnées de son vol quand tu l'as. Maintenant j'aimerais lui parler, au revoir Emma.

Je ne réponds pas et tend le téléphone à Henry, il parle deux minutes avec Regina et raccroche. Il y a un vol à 10 heures du matin pour Boston, parfait.

Henry : Je ne rentre pas sans toi, ça fait dix ans que je te cherche. Je suis assez grand pour que tu m'explique maintenant, Ruby n'a rien voulu me dire.

Emma : Elle n'aurait jamais dû te donner mon adresse, c'est dangereux pour toi d'être ici. Je prends mon téléphone et appelle Graham, mon contact au FBI.

Graham : Swan, un souci ?

Emma : Mon fils est chez moi, voilà le souci. Vous étiez sensés les surveiller, assurer leur protection en échange de mon témoignage, laisser un gosse de 15 ans traverser tout le pays je n'appelle pas ça avoir la situation bien en main.

Graham : Ok, calme toi, ton père est en Irlande, il ne doit pas encore être au courant. Ses hommes sont sous haute surveillance, tu as confiance en ton coéquipier Killian ?

Emma : Oui, il est obligé de travailler pour lui aussi. Ils ont sa femme et son fils en otage, il nous aidera si on assure leur protection.

Graham : Bien, appelles-le et parts avec eux à Storybook. Il vaut mieux que tu ne sois pas là au retour de ton père, on a les preuves qu'il faut pour le faire tomber. Ton ancien collègue et averti de la situation et je prends le prochain avion pour assurer votre protection.

Emma : Je ne peux pas retourner chez moi.

Graham : Tu n'as pas le choix, qui sait ce que ton père pourrait leur faire. Mais si tu es présente près d'eux il hésitera à employer la manière forte.

Emma : Ok, vous avez la femme de Killian et son fils ?

Graham : Oui, ils vont prendre l'avion avec moi.

Emma : Très bien je pars demain matin et j'appelle Killian, merci Graham.

Graham : Tout ça sera bientôt fini, je te le promets.

Emma : (Souffle) J'aimerais vraiment te croire.

Je raccroche sous le regard de mon fils qui n'a pas dit un mot durant toute ma conversation. J'envoie un sms à Killian et je me rassois en face de lui.

Emma : Je te ramène, un ami va venir pour assurer ta protection.

Henry : Tu m'expliques ou il faut que je devine ?

Emma : Tu sais qui est Gold ?

Henry : C'est un parrain de la Mafia, ils en parlent souvent aux informations.

Emma : C'est mon père, il m'a retrouvée il y a dix ans. J'ai dû partir pour vous protéger et travailler pour lui pour que vous viviez tranquillement. Tu ne dois en parler à personne, surtout pas à ta mère. Il pourrait vous faire du mal, il va être arrêté mais son réseau est immense et mon témoignage est la clé pour le faire tomber.

Henry : J'avais raison tu es partie pour nous protéger, pourquoi tu ne le dis pas à maman.

Emma : Ta mère est heureuse à nouveau avec Robin et Roland, elle va se marier. Elle n'a pas besoin que je revienne dans sa vie pour tout bousiller une nouvelle fois.

Henry : Mais tu es partie pour nous protéger, elle va le comprendre et te pardonner.

Emma : Non elle ne me pardonnera pas, et elle aura raison. Une fois que vous serez de nouveau en sécurité je partirai, je serais sous protection des témoins.

Henry : Ça veut dire qu'on ne te reverra jamais ?

Emma : C'est mieux comme ça gamin, tout ce que je veux c'est que vous soyez heureux et en sécurité.

Henry : Mais on n'est pas heureux sans toi, je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses encore une fois.

Emma : (Souffle) Ecoutes, pour le moment ça va prendre un peu de temps pour tout régler, on peut profiter de ce temps pour rattraper un peu le temps perdu ?

Henry : D'accord, mais tu dois me jurer de ne plus jamais partir sans me dire au revoir. Et tu dois expliquer tout à maman, elle a le droit de savoir pourquoi tu es partie.

Emma : Bien, je te le promets.

(Sonnette)

Killian : Swan, tu es là ?

Emma : Rentre Killian, je te présente Henry mon fils.

Killian : C'est quoi ce bordel, ton père va péter les plombs s'il le découvre.

Emma : Il va être arrêté à son retour d'Irlande, ta femme et ton fils sont avec l'agent Humbert. On part pour Storybook où on doit se planquer le temps que tout ça se calme et que les Marshals nous prennent en charge. Je m'assure comme ça que ma famille et mes amis sont en sécurité, si tout va bien dans trois mois on aura une toute nouvelle vie.

Killian : Graham a vraiment Milah et Bae ?

Emma : Oui, tu vas bientôt les retrouver.

Killian : Em, il faut qu'on prenne Tink avec nous. Elle nous a aidés, elle va sûrement y passer si on la laisse là.

Emma : Va la chercher, prend un sac et surtout reste discret. Je m'occupe de nos billets, pense à tes faux papiers. On décolle demain à 10h pour Boston. On louera une voiture ensuite, fais vite. Rejoins-moi à l'hôtel habituel, c'est trop dangereux de rester dans mon appartement.

Killian : Prends ton arme, sois prudente, je me dépêche.

Je fais rapidement un sac et Henry semble captivé par une boite à chaussure, je souffle en comprenant ce que c'est et lui prend des mains.

Henry : C'est maman et moi, comment tu l'as eue ?

Emma : Ruby, elle était la seule au courant. C'est elle qui a veillé sur vous durant mon absence, elle me tenait au courant et me donnait de vos nouvelles fréquemment.

Henry : Maman est en colère contre toi mais je suis sûr qu'elle t'aime toujours.

Emma : Que reproches-tu à Robin au juste ? Il est gentil non ?

Henry : Il n'est pas toi, oui il est gentil mais c'est toi ma mère.

Emma : Non c'est Regina ta mère, je t'ai abandonné gamin.

Henry : Pour nous protéger, tu as eu tort, mais tu pensais faire au mieux. Maman le comprendra si tu lui explique, j'en suis sûr. Elle va me punir pour au moins trois mois en rentrant mais ça valait le coup, puisque tu rentres à la maison.

Je souffle et ferme la boite et la met dans mon sac, je valide nos billets et enferme mon ordinateur. Je prends mon passeport et mon arme et après un dernier regard à mon appartement je ferme la porte. On arrive à l'hôtel trente minutes plus tard et après avoir pris deux chambres je monte. Une heure plus tard c'est la main sur mon arme que j'ouvre la porte, je souffle de soulagement en voyant Killian et Tink et m'efface pour les laisses rentrées.

Tink : C'est vraiment fini ?

Emma : Apparemment, je serais plus rassurée une fois dans l'avion. Vous n'avez pas eu de soucis pour partir ?

Killian : Non personne, j'ai fait trois fois le chemin pour être sûr que nous n'étions pas suivis.

Emma : Neal gère les affaires de son père plus calmement, heureusement que je m'entends bien avec lui. Il ne va pas apprécier ma trahison même s'il s'en doute un peu.

Tink : Il était juste content d'avoir retrouvé sa grande sœur il y a dix ans mais il a toujours su que ce n'était pas ton monde. Il ne t'en voudra pas, j'en suis sûre.

Emma : J'aurai aimé l'aider mais il ne fera jamais rien contre son père.

Killian : Il a fait son choix, on commande des pizzas, ça te dis gamin ?

Henry : Oui, vous êtes des amis d'Emma ?

Tink : Oui, ta mère m'a sauvé la vie ainsi qu'a Killian. On lui doit beaucoup, elle est très courageuse.

Henry : (Fier) Je sais oui.

Après une soirée pizza film on s'endort, du moins j'essaye mais la perspective de revoir Regina après tout ce temps… Le lendemain matin on file à l'aéroport, on a tous des faux papiers d'agents du gouvernement pour pourvoir prendre nos armes. Ça passe sans problème et une fois dans l'avion je m'autorise à souffler un peu. On a jeté nos téléphones et des nettoyeurs sont passés vider nos appartements, il ne reste plus aucune trace de nous. Dix ans que je fais ça, je commence à connaître tous les petits trucs qui font toute la différence. Arriver à Boston je souffle un grand coup et on monte dans la voiture, plus on se rapproche et plus le silence se fait dans la voiture. Henry, car il sait ce qui l'attend, Killian, car il va retrouver enfin sa femme et son fils et Tink est juste excitée par cette nouvelle vie qui commence. Je les dépose au Granny's et file jusqu'à ce qui fût ma maison. Regina est devant la porte, bras croisés et je ferme les yeux.

Emma : Prêt gamin ?

Henry : Et toi ?

Emma : Je te conseille une technique, tu la prends dans tes bras, tu lui demande pardon et tu lui dis que tu l'aime et que tu ne recommenceras plus jamais une telle chose. Avec un peu de chance, ta punition ne sera pas si terrible.

Henry : Tu devrais lui dire la même chose.

Emma : Je doute qu'elle me pardonne si facilement, viens.

On sort et Henry se jette au cou de sa mère qui semble surprise de son geste, elle referme néanmoins ses bras autour de lui et je souris face à l'image.

Henry : Je suis désolé maman, il fallait que je la retrouve. Je t'aime tu sais, ne sois pas trop dure avec elle

Regina : Monte dans ta chambre, on parlera plus tard.

Henry me serre dans ses bras et surprise je reste un peu les bras ballants, il file dans la maison et j'ose enfin regarder Regina. Mon Dieu qu'elle est belle, dix ans et mon cœur s'envole toujours autant en la voyant. Elle me regarde froidement et mon cœur se serre, je lui tend le sac d'Henry et tourne les talons.

Regina : Tu va partir sans me dire un mot ?

Emma : Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Gina.

Regina : (Colère) Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça, tu as perdu ce droit qu'en tu nous as abandonnés sans un mot, il y a dix ans. C'est pourquoi, j'estime que tu me dois, au moins une explication.

Emma : J'ai fait ce qui était nécessaire, je ne peux rien te dire, je suis désolée. Tu n'entendras plus parler de moi d'ici un ou deux mois, le temps de régler quelques affaires ici.

Regina : Ne crois pas que tu pourras voir Henry et débouler comme si de rien n'était à nouveau dans notre vie. Tu es partie, assume et vas-t'en.

Emma : Je le ferais, je suis désolée.

Je tourne les talons et rentre dans la voiture avant d'éclater en sanglots devant elle. Je m'y attendais mais la vache ça fait mal. Je lève la tête et vois Henry à la fenêtre, je souffle et part en direction du Granny's. Ruby me saute au cou et je referme mes bras autour d'elle en souriant.

Ruby : Tu m'as tellement manquée, comment vas-tu ?

Emma : Ma femme me hais, j'ai un père psychopathe et un fils qui a traversé la moitié du pays pour me ramener. Tu aurais du m'appeler à la seconde ou il a découvert que tu savais où j'étais.

Ruby : Je suis désolée Em, mais il était temps que tu reviennes, Regina ne dois pas se marier avec Robin.

Emma : Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous contre lui ? Tu m'as toi-même dit qu'il était très bien il y a trois ans quand ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble.

Ruby : Il n'est pas toi, Regina t'aime toujours. Elle a passé un an à te chercher partout, deux autres années à te pleurer. Puis finalement la colère a pris le dessus, elle est devenue plus froide, il n'y avait qu'avec Henry qu'elle restait aimante. Puis Robin est arrivé et elle a recommencé à sourire, mais je le vois dans ses yeux, elle ne t'a pas oubliée, vous êtes faites pour être ensemble Em.

Emma : Peut être dans une autre vie Rub, tu as une chambre pour moi ?

Ruby : Tu viens chez moi, j'ai une chambre d'amis. Tes collègues sont dans un appartement en face de l'horloge, Graham m'a dit de te dire qu'il te verrait plus tard.

Emma : Graham ?

Ruby : Oui je le connais grâce à toi, il est gentil.

Emma : Je vois, comment va ta grand-mère ?

Granny : Très bien, je suis contente de te revoir.

Je serre la vielle dame dans mes bras, étant orpheline elle a fait office de grand-mère aussi pour moi et ça me fait du bien de la revoir. J'ai dû abandonner tellement de gens formidables, il y a dix ans.

Granny : Tu restes combien de temps ?

Emma : Un mois, peut-être deux.

Granny : Tu sais que ta place est libre, si tu veux retourner aux fourneaux.

Emma : Je viens demain alors, espérons que je n'ai pas perdu la main. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de la pâtisserie.

Granny : Je suis sûre que tes gâteaux sont toujours aussi délicieux, à demain alors ma puce.

Je monte à l'appartement de Ruby et m'installe dans la chambre, mon nouveau portable sonne et je décroche.

Henry : Tu n'es pas repartie, hein ?

Emma : Je suis chez Ruby gamin, ta mère ne veut pas que je te revois pour le moment. On ferait mieux de ne pas la mettre plus en colère.

Henry : Mais tu vas bientôt repartir, et sûrement pour toujours en plus.

Emma : Je vais retravailler au Granny's tu n'as qu'à passer après le collège.

Henry : Cool, tu avais raison, maman ne m'a puni qu'un mois au lieu de trois.

Emma : Elle t'aime, ne sois pas trop dur avec elle. Et fait un effort avec Robin, il fait partie de ta vie maintenant et tu dois l'accepter.

Henry : Ouai, à demain.

Emma : A demain gamin.

Je raccroche et rejoins Graham à l'appartement, Killian a son fils dans les bras et me sourit.

Killian : Chérie je te présente Emma Swan, c'est grâce à elle qu'on a pu sortir de cet enfer. Em, voici ma femme Milah et mon fils Baie.

Milah : Merci pour ce que vous avez fait, je n'aurais jamais cru que Killian nous revienne en un seul morceau.

Emma : Il nous faut rester prudents mais je suis contente d'avoir contribué à vous réunir.

Tink : J'ai déjà trouvé du travail, incroyable mais vrai. Je vais être la secrétaire de ta femme Emma.

Emma : N'oublie qu'elle ne doit rien savoir, personne. Pour la sécurité de tous c'est mieux comme ça et toi Graham tu vas faire quoi ?

Graham : Je suis le nouvel adjoint du shérif Nolan, il est au courant de la situation.

Emma : Il a bien pris la chose ?

Graham : Assez bien, il se doutait que tu n'étais pas partie pour rien. Sa femme, Mary, est aussi au courant, tu leur manque beaucoup.

Emma : Je passerai les voir plus tard.

Killian : Moi j'ai trouvé du boulot au port et Milah chez un fleuriste. Notre nouvelle vie commence plutôt bien.

Emma : Ne vous attacher pas trop, on risque de devoir repartir assez vite.

Killian : Et pour toi, ça c'est passé comment avec ta femme ?

Emma : Elle me hait, ne veux pas que je m'approche d'Henry et va se marier dans trois mois. Mais elle est toujours aussi belle et impressionnante. Ça fait bizarre de la revoir après tant de temps, j'espère juste qu'elle pourra me pardonner un jour.

Tink : Pourquoi tu ne lui expliques pas ? Gold est loin maintenant.

Emma : Non, elle est une cible déjà facile. Si en plus elle savait, elle ferait tout pour s'en mêler et elle serait deux fois plus en danger et il n'en est pas question. On doit garder le secret, seuls David, Mary, Ruby et Henry sont au courant et ça restera comme ça.

Killian : Quand tout sera fini, tu lui expliqueras et je suis sûr qu'elle te pardonnera.

Emma : Je l'espère, je vous laisse je vais voir David au poste.

Je sors de l'appartement et marche jusqu'au poste tranquillement. Me retrouver dans ces rues m'emplit de nostalgie.

Belle : Emma c'est toi ?

Emma : Bonjour Belle, tu as l'air en forme.

Belle : Toi aussi, que fais-tu ici ?

Emma : C'est une longue histoire mais j'avais des choses à régler ici. Une fois fait je repartirai, et toi que deviens-tu ?

Belle : Je me suis mariée avec un docteur, et j'ai un petit garçon de deux ans maintenant. Je suis toujours avocate, et je m'occupe de la bibliothèque sur mon temps libre.

Emma : Une vie bien remplie, je suis contente pour toi.

Belle : Regina sait que tu es ici ?

Emma : Oui, elle n'est pas vraiment ravie. Ce que je comprends, les choses sont compliquées mais je fais au mieux pour repartir d'où je viens au plus vite.

Belle : J'espère que tu resteras, tu va voir David ?

Emma : Oui pourquoi ?

Belle : Robin est son adjoint, il est très gentil.

Emma : Je sais oui, Regina mérite quelqu'un de bien.

Belle : Je suis sûre que tu avais de bonnes raisons pour partir comme ça, mais ça l'a détruite, elle a beaucoup changé après ça. Il n'y que depuis deux ans qu'on la voit comme avant.

Emma : Je t'assure que je ne suis pas ici pour la faire souffrir encore plus, je vais m'efforcer de l'éviter et repartir.

Belle : Je pense au contraire, qu'il vous faut parler. Votre histoire mérite une fin, je vous ai vu tomber amoureuse, vous marier, avoir Henry et être heureuses. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es partie mais elle a le droit de savoir Emma.

Emma : Je lui dirais quand tout sera régler, j'espère qu'on se reverra.

Belle : Avec plaisir, je te présenterai mon fils et mon mari comme ça.

Emma : Tiens, voilà mon numéro, appelle-moi.

Belle : Promis, c'est bon de te revoir Em.

Emma : C'est bon de revenir.

J'arrive une fois au poste et souffle un grand coup avant de rentrer.

Robin : Je peux vous aider Madame ?

Emma : Je cherche le shérif mais s'il est occupé je peux repasser.

Robin : Il est dans son bureau, qui dois-je annoncer ?

Emma : Emma Swan.

(Silence)

Robin : (Tend la main) Je vous suis reconnaissant d'avoir ramener Henry à la maison. Je suis Robin Hood le fiancé de Regina.

Emma : (Serre la main) C'est normal, sa place est auprès de vous.

Robin : Vous comptez rester longtemps parmi nous ?

Emma : Rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas là pour causer des problèmes. Je repartirai dès que mes affaires ici seront réglées et Regina et Henry n'entendront plus jamais parler de moi.

Robin : Bien, car je ne vous laisserai pas le faire du mal à nouveau, je vais chercher David.

Je souffle et m'appuie contre le mur en fermant les yeux, il a l'air d'être un chic type. Il revient et s'assoit à son bureau, je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il a pris ma place en tout. En effet j'avais fini par devenir adjointe de David après avoir travaillé un moment au Granny's. Ne pas penser à tout ça, c'est du passer.

David : Emma, je suis content de te voir. Viens, suis-moi, on va dans mon bureau.

Je le suis sans un mot, ces lieux m'emplissent de nostalgie et je m'assois lourdement sur un fauteuil.

David : Désolé, j'aurais dû dire à Graham que Robin était mon adjoint.

Emma : Ce n'est rien, il a l'air d'être un chic type.

David : Il l'est, comment vas-tu ?

Emma : Ces dernière 48 heures ont était un peu folles. Enfin, je devrais dire ces dix dernières années mais avec un peu de chance c'est bientôt fini.

David : Je suis tellement désolé, tu as dû traverser l'enfer et seule.

Emma : Ce n'est pas ta faute, qui aurait cru que je regretterai de trouver ma famille ?

David : Mary se languis de te revoir, tu mange à la maison ce soir, ça te dit ?

Emma : Oui, je viens pour quelle heure ?

David : 20 heures, tu vas pourvoir nous raconter ta vie et je te présenterai mes filles.

Emma : C'est vrai que tu es papa, elles ont quel âge maintenait ?

David : 6 ans, avoir des jumelles c'est du boulot mais elles sont adorables.

Emma : Je m'en doute oui, à ce soir alors.

Je me lève est sors du bureau, Regina est en train de discuter avec Robin. Je passe sans rien dire devant eux et sorts sans respirer du poste, misère ça va être compliqué.

Regina : Tu comptes ne pas m'adresser la parole à chaque fois que l'on va se croiser ? C'est une petite ville Emma.

Emma : (Souffle) Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, un coup tu me dis de ne pas t'approcher, ni Henry et après tu me reproche de t'ignorer. Je conçois que la situation ne soit pas facile pour toi mais elle ne l'est pas non plus pour moi, j'essaie de faire en sorte que tout se passe bien et tu ne m'aide pas beaucoup.

Regina : Si tu voulais que tout se passe bien, tu ne serais pas là. Mieux, tu ne serais jamais partie, comment elle s'appelle ?

Emma : De quoi tu parles encore ?

Regina : Ma nouvelle secrétaire, comme de par hasard elle arrive le même jour que toi. Tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas ta petite amie et que tu ne la connais pas ? C'est pour elle que tu nous as abandonnés ? Parce que je ne comprends pas Emma, je pensais qu'on était heureuses.

Emma : (Ferme les yeux) Elle s'appelle Tink, c'est une amie. Elle est 100% hétéro, je ne t'ai pas quittée pour quelqu'un, personne n'aurait pu prendre ta place. Et personne ne l'a fait depuis dix ans Gina, je te dirais tout un jour je te le promets, mais pour l'heure tu ne dois pas chercher à savoir.

Elle ne dit rien, et rentre dans le poste. Je rejoins l'appartement de Ruby. Le soir arrive et je sonne chez David et Mary le cœur en berne après ma confrontation avec Regina. C'est vraiment dur de voir la femme qu'on aime vous haïr et vous regarder avec colère et tristesse. Foutu Gold, foutu Karma, foutue vie de merde !

Mary : Em, je suis contente de te voir. Entre, on est dans le salon, Belle et sa famille sont là aussi.

Je souris et m'avance, Belle me présente Gédéon son fils et Whale son mari. Les filles de David et Mary sont trop mignonnes et je leur tends une poupée à chacune.

Mary : Qu'est-ce qu'on dit les filles ?

Elsa : Merci madame.

Anna : Merci.

Emma : De rien les filles et vous pouvez m'appelez Emma.

Elsa : Tu connais papa et maman d'où ?

Emma : Ce sont de vieux amis, j'ai travaillé avec ton papa il y a longtemps.

Elsa : Tu étais où alors ?

Emma : Loin.

Belle : Ruby m'a dit que tu reprenais ta place au Granny's ?

Emma : Oui, autant m'occuper tant que je suis ici.

Belle : Chéri, il faut absolument que tu goûtes sa tarte aux pommes, elle est à tomber.

Mary : Je confirme, comme son fondant au chocolat.

Anna : Miam.

Je souris et la soirée se passe tranquillement. On se remémore de bons souvenirs et Belle et sa petite famille nous quittent. Les filles sont couchées et je suis installée dans le canapé, près de Mary.

Mary : Racontes.

Emma : (Souffle) Qu'est-ce que Graham vous a dit ?

David : Juste que Gold était ton père, que tu es partie pour protéger Henry et Regina de ses représailles.

Emma : En gros c'est ça, j'avais fait des recherches pour trouver ma famille. Un jour le détective que j'avais engagé plusieurs années auparavant m'a passé un coup de fil. Il m'a dit qu'il avait retrouvé m'a famille, que m'a mère était morte mais que j'avais encore mon père et mon frère et qu'ils me cherchaient aussi. Je suis allé les voir. Au début, je ne savais pas qui ils étaient vraiment. Ce n'est qu'au bout de la troisième rencontre que mon frère m'a parlé. Gold m'a laissé le choix, soit je venais travailler avec lui dans l'entreprise familiale comme ils appellent ça, soit je refusais et ils faisaient tuer ma famille. Il avait de photos de Regina et d'Henry, même de vous et de Ruby. Toute ma vie était étalée devant mes yeux. Ma mère voulait me protéger de cette vie. Elle m'a abandonnée et pensait qu'ils ne me retrouveraient jamais, c'est sans compter sur son réseau et ses moyens quasi illimités. J'ai pensé à aller voir la police, mais des hommes surveillaient constamment Henry et Regina les premiers temps. J'ai dû faire mes preuves en arrivant, vous n'imaginez pas ce que j'ai dû faire. Au bout de trois ans, il m'a un peu lâché mais la menace était toujours présente. J'ai rencontré Graham à ce moment là, il savait qui j'étais et depuis on essaie de le faire tomber. Il doit rentrer dans trois jours, le FBI l'attend et c'est mon témoignage la clé pour le mettre à l'ombre, pour le reste de sa vie. Je serai sous protection des témoins et pourrai recommencer à vivre normalement, du moins aussi normalement que possible. Killian et Tink font aussi partie du programme et sont la clé pour arrêter bon nombre des associés de Gold. Mon frère est l'un d'eux, il n'est pas méchant mais il ne s'opposera jamais à son père. Il est vraiment dangereux, je l'ai vu trancher la gorge d'un homme juste parce qu'il lui avait mal parlé. Neal dirige tout son trafic de drogue et il se servait de moi comme assassin. Je n'ai tué personne, je les faisais disparaître. Depuis que Graham m'aide c'est plus facile, mais comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure j'ai dû faire mes preuves.

Mary : Mon Dieu, tu as vraiment vécu l'enfer. J'aurais tellement voulu t'aider, on ta cherchée partout.

Emma : Vous auriez été en danger aussi, seule Ruby savait ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle m'a donné de vos nouvelles régulièrement et veillé sur Henry et Regina pour moi.

David : Quoi que tu ais du faire à cause de Gold ce n'était pas ta faute Emma, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu étais juste dans une situation impossible, j'aurais sûrement agis pareil si Mary et les filles étaient en danger de mort.

Emma : Merci, je vais rentrer. Je suis crevée et demain Granny m'attend tôt.

Mary : On va venir avec les filles prendre le petit déjeuner.

Emma : Ça marche, à demain alors et merci.

David : Je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver une solution, tu n'as pas à partir de nouveau.

Emma : Ma vie n'est plus ici de toute façon.

Je souris tristement et rentre chez Ruby, sur le chemin je fais un détour jusqu'au parc et m'assois. C'est sur ce banc que j'ai demandé Regina en mariage, une larme s'échappe sur ma joue et je soupire.

Regina : J'ai failli le faire détruire ce banc, ainsi que le parc.

Emma : Il est 1H du matin, que fais-tu là ?

Regina : Et toi ?

Emma : Je sors de chez David et Mary et je voulais prendre l'air avant de rentrer.

Regina : Ici, sur notre banc ?

Emma : Où que j'aille dans cette ville, j'ai un souvenir avec toi de toute façon, alors ici ou à un autre endroit.

Regina : J'ai besoin que tu signes les papiers du divorce Emma, vu que tu avais disparu il n'a pas pu être prononcé.

Mon cœur se fissure un peu plus et je me retiens de toutes mes forces de pleurer. Je me lève et commence à partir sans un bruit, finalement je me retourne et je vois Regina aussi triste que moi. Elle a assez souffert par ma faute, il est plus que temps que je la libère de tout ça.

Emma : Envoies-les moi, je signerai au plus vite. J'espère que tu seras heureuse Regina, vraiment !

Je file vers l'appartement et une fois dans mon lit éclate en sanglots. Que ça fait mal, je tourne mon alliance autour de mon doigt et soupire, Ruby rentre dans la chambre et me prend dans ses bras.

Emma : C'est plus dur que je ne le pensais, de la revoir, de vous revoir tous.

Ruby : Je sais, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste ?

Emma : Regina m'a demandé de signer les papiers du divorce, je lui ai dit oui. Elle a assez souffert par ma faute, mais j'ai mal Rub, tellement mal. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché le cœur et qu'on l'a réduit en poussière devant mes yeux.

Ruby : Je suis désolée Em, tu ne mérites pas tout ça.

 **Deux semaines plus tard…..**

Depuis ce soir au parc, je n'avais pas revu Regina, je faisais en sorte de l'éviter au maximum. Belle m'avait apporté les papiers du divorce deux jours plus tard et c'est le cœur en miette que je les lui ai rendus signés. Henry venait me voir chaque jours à la sortie du collège, Regina j'en suis sûre le sais, mais ne dis rien. Il semble qu'un accord silencieux soit établit, je suis devant un café, perdue dans mes pensées, quand Henry arrive tout sourire.

Henry : Coucou, ça sent bon.

Emma : J'ai fait des muffins, c'est le dessert du jour, tu en veux un ?

Henry : Carrément, où est-ce que tu as appris à cuisiner ?

Emma : Pas à cuisiner, je fais de la pâtisserie. Le reste c'est plus compliqué, si ta mère n'avait pas été là, je me serais sûrement nourrie de cookies jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. C'est d'ailleurs d'elle que je tiens ma recette de la tarte aux pommes, apparemment elle la tient de ton grand-père Henry.

Henry : Je ne savais pas, elle n'en parle jamais. Je veux dire de toi, je ne sais même pas comment vous vous êtes rencontrées.

Emma : On c'est connues au lycée, on ne se parlait pas vraiment. Un jour une bande de garçons l'embêtaient, je l'ai défendue, c'est comme ça que nous sommes devenue amies. J'étais l'orpheline un peu rebelle, elle était la reine du Lycée. Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'elle me trouvait, mais à partir de ce moment-là on ne s'est plus jamais quittées. Ça a été les années les plus heureuse de ma vie, jusqu'à mon départ, il y a dix ans.

Henry : J'ai vu maman pleurer devant des papiers hier soir, tu lui as parlé ?

Je ne sais pas si je suis ravie d'apprendre que ça la touche quand même de divorcer ou si ça me brise le cœur un peu plus. Je souffle et lui attrape un Muffin. Je lui sers un chocolat chaud à la cannelle et me réinstalle devant mon café.

Emma : C'est difficile pour nous deux, j'ai laissé une lettre à Belle. Dans laquelle j'explique tout, quand je serais partie elle lui donnera.

Henry : Tu vas vraiment repartir ?

Emma : Je n'ai pas le choix gamin, je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger une nouvelle fois. Les hommes de Gold sont à notre recherche depuis qu'il a été arrêté. Ils ne peuvent pas quitter la ville car le FBI les surveille mais ça reste dangereux, tu comprends ?

Henry : Mais moi je pourrais venir avec toi, je ne veux pas que tu sois seule encore.

Emma : Tu veux briser le cœur de ta mère ?

Henry : Elle a Robin et Rolland, toi, tu n'as personne.

Emma : Je ne t'enlèverai pas à elle Gamin, je lui ai assez fait mal comme ça. Dès que le procès sera passé, et que je serais sûre que vous ne risquez plus rien je te recontacterai.

Henry : Mais ça peux prendre des années tu m'as dit.

Robin : Henry, ta mère t'attend dans la voiture.

Henry : Où on va ?

Robin : Visiter les salles pour le mariage, vas-y, je dois parler à Emma.

Je me tends un peu, et fait signe à mon fils de filer. Je me tourne vers Robin et tente de sourire mais le résultat ne doit pas être probant.

Robin : J'ai entendu Graham et David parler il y a une semaine. Je sais pourquoi vous êtes partie, je n'ai rien dit à Regina je vous rassure. J'ai compris qu'il en va de sa sécurité, Gold est un homme puissant. J'ai la place du type qui vous a piqué votre femme, votre boulot, toute votre vie et je comprends que vous ne puissiez pas m'apprécier. Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Ma femme est morte il y a cinq ans, dans un accident de voiture, Roland n'avait que trois ans. Deux ans plus tard je suis venu vivre ici et j'ai rencontré Regina. Elle était aussi brisée que moi et on s'est reconstruis ensemble. Si je vous dis ça c'est pour vous assurer que je prendrai soin d'elle et d'Henry. Je n'ose imaginer ce que vous avez traversé, je vous jure que je les protégerai pour vous.

Emma : Je sais, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Regina et Henry sont toute ma vie. Je ne vous aurais pas laissé les approcher si j'avais le moindre doute sur vous. Rendez-les heureux, faites ce que moi j'aurais rêvé de faire. Aimez-les, protégez-les et ne les quittez jamais.

Robin : Vous avez ma parole, j'espère que vous aurez une belle vie après le procès.

Emma : Merci.

Il sort du Granny's et je jette mon café, on dirait que la boucle est bouclée. Graham arrive et on parle pendant plusieurs heures du procès. La plupart des hommes de mon père et associés sont derrière les barreaux mais il nous faut rester vigilants. D'ici deux semaines je devrais partir avec les marshals vers une destination inconnue.

 **Dix jours plus tard…**

Je marche tranquillement dans la rue quand je vois un SUV noir foncé. Je tourne la tête et vois Roland et Henry sur le trottoir, prise d'un mauvais pressentiment j'accélère le pas. Le SUV fonce sur les garçons, qui n'entendent rien avec leurs écouteurs, je cours et les dégage du chemin juste à temps. Heureusement David et Graham passent par là au moment ou l'homme sorts son arme. Je plaque les garçons au sol pendant que les tirs fusent, ma tête tourne et mon poignet me fait un mal de chien mais les garçons ont l'air d'aller bien.

Henry : Maman, tu saignes.

Emma : C'est rien gamin. Vous n'avez rien ?

David : Em, tout le monde va bien ?

Roland : Oui, grâce à la dame, mais Henry pourquoi tu l'as appelée Maman ?

Graham : Ok les gamins vous montez avec David il va vous ramener, tu restes là-bas. Je vais conduire notre invité au poste et Emma à l'hôpital.

Henry : Je reste avec elle.

Emma : Non, rentres chez toi. Restes avec Robin et David ils vous protégeront en cas de besoin.

Henry : Mais et toi ?

Graham : Je reste avec elle promis.

Les garçons suivent David et je m'appuie sur la voiture, c'était moins une. J'ouvre la portière et colle une droite au chauffeur, je l'ai reconnu c'est Greg Mendel.

Emma : Pourriture, ce sont des gosses.

Mendel : Ton papa est très fâché. Il t'envoi tout son amour et te prie de reconsidérer ta position, si tu ne veux pas voir ta famille au cimetière avant la fin du mois.

Emma : Si tu es venu, c'est qu'il manque d'options. Tu es loin d'être son meilleur homme, tu vas passer la fin de ta vie en prison, tout comme lui. Graham, enferme Mendel en prison et on prend le chemin de l'hôpital. Whale nous prend tout de suite et on m'allonge dans un lit.

Whale : Tu as une commotion, Emma et ton poignet est cassé, il va te falloir rester tranquille quelques jours.

Emma : Ok, de toute façon, je pars dans trois jours. Je vais en profiter pour me reposer un peu, merci doc.

Une infirmière me met plâtre et pour plus de sécurité je passe la nuit à l'hôpital. C'est une douce caresse qui me réveille, Regina me regarde et je frotte mes yeux pensant à un rêve.

Regina : Ce serait bien que tu ne meures pas dans ma ville stp.

Emma : Désolée, que fais-tu là ?

Regina me tend la lettre et je ferme les yeux, je vais tuer Belle.

Emma : Tu ne devais lire cette lettre que dans trois jours Gina, pour une avocate Belle a un problème avec les consignes !

Regina : C'est aussi notre amie, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Emma : Regarde ce qu'il vient de se passer, voilà pourquoi. Et ça ce n'est qu'une tentative désespérée de mon cher père pour me faire changer d'avis. Je voulais vous protéger, j'ai vu avec Graham il va laisser deux agents en faction devant chez toi quelques temps. Mais vu que je pars dans deux jours il ne devrait pas y avoir plus de problème. Kilian et Mylah sont déjà partis avec leur Marshal et Tink a décidé de rester vivre ici.

Regina : Pendant dix ans, j'ai cru que tu nous avais abandonnés Em. Tu aurais dû m'en parler, on était mariées, on était une famille, je méritais de savoir la vérité.

Emma : Je ne voyais pas d'autre solution à l'époque. Crois-moi, je regrette, je ne voulais pas vous faire souffrir.

Regina : Tu vas aller où ?

Emma : Je ne sais pas, j'ai dit à Henry que je reviendrai le voir quand tout sera calmé. Enfin, si tu veux bien, il voulait m'accompagner tu sais.

Regina : Je sais oui, c'est normal tu es sa mère.

Emma : Toi aussi, je suis désolée.

Regina : Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je te déteste d'avoir fait ça, tu aurais dû avoir confiance en moi, en nous.

Emma : Je sais.

Regina : Ne te fait pas tuer, j'ai le droit de te détester au moins dix ans, avant.

Je ne réponds pas et elle me serre dans ses bras, sous le choc je mets du temps à réagir et tout mon corps s'enflamme à son contact. Je la serre fortement contre moi et mes larmes coulent librement.

Emma : Je suis désolée Gina, je suis désolée.

Regina : (Essuie mes larmes) Adieu mon amour !

Elle m'embrasse et mon cœur éclate en morceaux, elle tourne les talons et sors de ma chambre. Deux jours plus tard Henry dans mes bras je retiens comme je peux mes larmes. Tout le monde est là sauf Regina, même Roland et Robin sont venus me dire au revoir.

Henry : Tu reviendras, tu as promis. (Pleure)

Emma : Je reviendrai, on se retrouve toujours dans notre famille à ce qu'il parait.

Henry : Oui, maman devrait être là.

Emma : C'est mieux comme ça, on c'est déjà dit au revoir de toute façon.

Ruby : Je garde un œil sur eux, je te le jure.

Emma : Je sais que tu le feras.

Tink : Merci encore pour tout, on se revoit au procès ok ?

Emma : Fait attention à toi, ne fait pas de folie cette fois-ci.

Tink : Tu me connais !

Emma : C'est pour ça que je dis ça, Regina va avoir besoin d'une amie, je compte sur toi.

Tink : Qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle sera mon amie, je veillerai sur elle.

Emma : Merci.

Je serre les jumelles contre moi, puis David et Mary, c'est dur de tous les quitter. Robin me fait un signe de tête et je monte dans la voiture. Graham qui m'accompagne jusqu'à l'aéroport me tapote l'épaule et on s'en va.

 **Trois mois plus tard…..**

Graham : Emma, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, le procès va se dérouler dans trois jours. On a fait pression pour que tout se déroule vite et les preuves sont accablantes. Ils ne veulent pas prendre le risque de le voir s'évader, je viens te chercher.

Emma : Je viens de finir de déballer mes cartons, où se déroule le procès ?

Graham : À Washington, ton frère a accepté de témoigner. Il voudrait te voir, c'est grâce à lui si il n'y a eu que Greg qui est arrivé jusqu'à Storybook. Il s'est occupé d'envoyer les autres sur des fausses pistes, il tient vraiment à toi.

Emma : Regina et Henry sont au courant pour le procès ?

Graham : Non, tu m'as dit de ne rien leur dire.

Emma : Je veux attendre d'être sûre que tout soit bien fini, avant de retourner voir Henry.

Graham : Prépare ta valise, je serais là dans trois heures.

Je raccroche et soupire, j'aimais bien New-York. Je prépare ma valise en silence et tombe sur une photo d'Henry et moi, si tout ça finit bien je pourrais le revoir. Je pourrais m'installer à Boston, ce n'est pas très loin.

 **Une semaine plus tard…..**

Je tiens mon petit frère dans les bras, je suis tellement fière de lui. Il va faire de la prison mais grâce à lui et son témoignage tout le réseau de drogue est tombé.

Neal : Tu viendras me voir ? J'ai demandé à aller à la prison de Boston pour être plus près de toi.

Emma : Comment tu sais que je vais à Boston ?

Neal : Ta femme et ton fils vivent pas loin, ça me semblait logique que tu les rejoignes.

Emma : Je viendrais te voir, aussi souvent que je le peux.

Neal : Je m'en sors bien, 18 mois de prison en sécurité minimale.

Emma : Je suis contente que tu ais changé d'avis.

Neal : Je ne l'aurais pas laissé te faire du mal, maman m'a toujours dit de te protéger.

Emma : C'est pourtant moi l'ainé.

Neal : Elle était vieux jeu, les garçons ça protège les filles, point. (Sourire)

Emma : J'aurais aimé la connaître, elle avait l'air super.

Neal : Autant que toi, tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

Emma : Tenter de reconstruire une vie, peut-être même retrouver l'amour, qui sait ?

Neal : Em, tu aimes toujours ta femme, pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ? Tout est fini maintenant, il ne peut plus te faire du mal ou atteindre à leurs vies.

Emma : Elle va se marier dans un mois et demi, on vient de divorcer. Elle mérite d'être heureuse, je lui ai fait trop de mal.

Graham : Neal, il faut y aller, Emma tous les papiers sont signés, tu es libre de partir.

Emma : Merci Graham, pour tout.

Graham : Tu as hérité d'une petite fortune, je ne te parle pas d'argent sale. Apparemment votre mère était plutôt riche aussi, ce qu'il fait que tout vous revient.

Neal : Au moins un souci en moins, profites-en.

Emma : Ok, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour tout assimiler.

Ils partent et Killian me saute dans les bras.

Killian : On l'a fait Em, on est libre, enfin. Il a pris la prison à vie, sans possibilité de remise de peine, on peut enfin vivre notre vie, tu vas faire quoi ?

Emma : Et toi ?

Killian : On part faire le tour du monde en voilier, on t'enverra des cartes postales.

Emma : J'espère bien, quand vous revenez je vous inviterai chez moi.

Killian : J'espère bien, à plus Swan, gaffe à toi.

Tink s'approche et on marche ensemble jusqu'à ma voiture.

Tink : Et si tu me raccompagnais, Henry serait content de te revoir.

Emma : Tu crois ? Je veux dire d'accord. J'ai envie de la voire, enfin de les voir.

Tink : Regina n'a pas le moral depuis ton départ, vous pourriez peut-être essayer de redevenir amies, non ?

Emma : Je ne sais pas si c'est possible, je l'aime encore et j'aurais l'impression de lui mentir en faisant ça.

Tink : Je sais que tu l'aimes Em, en six ans que je te connais tu n'avais que son prénom à la bouche. Je ne t'ai jamais vue avec personne d'autre, même pour t'amuser.

Emma : Personne ne remplace Regina Mills, c'est juste impossible.

Tink : Alors bats-toi pour la récupérer !

Emma : Non, si encore Robin était un sale type qui ne la méritait pas. Mais ils sont heureux ensemble, elle a le droit d'être heureuse. Je n'aurais jamais dû partir, j'ai tout gâché, à moi d'assumer maintenant.

On rejoint l'aéroport et en fin de journée on arrive à Storybook. Je dépose Tink chez elle et vu l'heure tardive remet ma visite à Henry au lendemain. Je prends une chambre à l'auberge ou Granny m'accueille à bras ouvert et je vais dans le parc. J'évite notre banc et m'assois près du lac, je reste un long moment à regarder l'eau.

Regina : J'étais sûre de te trouver là, Tink m'a dit que tu l'avais raccompagnée.

Emma : Je serais passée demain, je ne voulais pas vous déranger à cette heure-ci.

Regina : Alors c'est fini ?

Emma : Oui.

Regina : Et maintenant ?

Emma : Je ne sais pas, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus été libre de quoi que se soit.

Regina : Tu as envie de quoi ?

Emma : Ce n'est pas réalisable, mais si tu veux bien je pourrais passer voir Henry de temps en temps.

Regina : Tu peux venir le voir quand tu veux, depuis ton départ il n'a pas le moral. Il pense t'avoir perdue à nouveau, on le pensait tous, pour être honnête.

Emma : Je suis là, je pensais m'installer à Boston.

Regina : Pourquoi pas ici ?

Emma : Parce que je ne veux pas vous déranger avec Robin et vous croiser dans la rue tous les matins serait bizarre.

Regina : Nous sommes tous adultes et Robin comprend tout à fait que tu fais partie de cette famille aussi.

Emma : Je ne pourrais pas Gina, je sais que c'est égoïste mais vous voir heureux me brise le cœur et je sais que c'est ma faute. Je le sais, mais ça ne reste pas moins dur de voir tout ce que j'ai perdu.

Regina : Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre Emma, mais je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses une nouvelle fois.

Emma : Je n'en ai pas l'intention, je viendrai aussi souvent que je le peux.

Regina : Reste quelques jours au moins, le temps de savoir ce que tu vas faire.

Emma : Oui, je pourrais emmener Henry au ciné ou un truc du genre. A moins qu'il soit trop vieux pour sortir avec moi, je ne sais rien de lui au final.

Regina : Quoi que tu lui proposes, il dira oui, il sera juste content de te retrouver. Quand à nous, pour Henry on pourrait essayer de redevenir amies, tu ne crois pas ?

Emma : C'est ce que tu veux ? Que nous soyons amies ?

Regina : C'est comme ça que tout à commencer entre nous, non ?

Emma : Oui, enfin non, je ne t'ai jamais vue comme une amie. Mais je peux essayer, pour Henry.

Regina : Bien, ça commence par un repas demain soir chez moi. Autant commencer cette amitié autour d'un bon plat, tu as le droit de ramener le dessert.

Emma : Ok, tu devrais rentrer il fait froid.

Regina : Tu restes là ?

Emma : Je vais te raccompagner, tu ne devrais pas te promener seule à cette heure-ci, on ne sait jamais.

Regina : Emma on est à Storybook, pas à New-York je ne crains rien.

Emma : Je préfère m'en assurer, je me lève et tend la main pour l'aider à se relever. Grosse erreur, mon cœur s'emballe et je me dépêche d'enfoncer ma main dans ma poche et on marche tranquillement. Arrivées sur le perron je m'arrête et m'assure qu'elle rentre bien, avant de rentrer à l'auberge. Le lendemain tout le monde est au courant de mon retour, merci Tink et je passe la journée à discuter avec Belle, Mary ou Tink. Henry est en vacance et ne m'a pas lâchée de la journée, je suis en train de lui apprendre à faire des chaussons aux pommes, dans le cuisine de Granny, quand Regina arrive.

Regina : Je suis jalouse, elle n'a jamais voulu m'apprendre sa recette.

Henry : Coucou maman, Man dit que je suis doué.

Regina : Tu es surtout en retard pour ta leçon d'équitation.

Henry : Rho, j'ai complètement oublié, je file Violet va me tuer.

Il m'embrasse et cours en direction de son vélo, je rigole et finis ma préparation.

Emma : Désolée je ne savais pas qu'il avait une leçon, comment tu as su qu'on était là ?

Regina : Tu es toujours entrain de cuisiner quand tu es nerveuse, certaines choses ne changent pas.

Emma : Certaines choses ne le peuvent pas, tu n'es pas à la mairie ?

Regina : On est samedi Emma, et je suis en vacance pour une semaine. Le mariage est…..

Emma : Ça va, tu peux en parler, c'est bon.

Regina : Désolée, je suppose que ça va être un peu bizarre au début.

Emma : Ce n'est pas grave Gina, désolée, Regina. On y arrivera, il faut juste nous y habituer c'est tout.

Regina : Ok, je vais faire les courses pour ce soir, tu veux m'accompagner ou tu n'as pas fini ?

Emma : Si c'est bon, laisse-moi ranger et je te suis.

Je prends mes chaussons aux pommes et nettoie le peu de vaisselle qu'il rester et rejoins Regina dehors, on marche jusqu'à sa voiture et me voyant hésiter elle m'interroge.

Emma : Je vais prendre ma voiture, je te suis.

Regina : Tu n'es pas très écologique, on va au même endroit monte.

Je souffle, ok Emma ne pense pas que c'est à l'arrière de cette voiture que tu as fait l'amour à Regina la dernière fois. Je fixe mon regard sur la route et parle pour briser le silence gênant qui s'est installé entre nous.

Emma : Alors tu as choisi un thème pour ton mariage ?

Regina : On peut parler d'autre chose tu sais, mais non pas de thème juste un petit mariage normal.

Emma : Ok, c'est bien aussi.

Regina : Le nôtre a placé la barre haute, je voulais juste rester simple.

Emma : D'accord, c'est bien d'être simple. Après tout, juste l'essentiel c'est le principal, tes parents viennent ?

Regina : Oui, ils arrivent dans une semaine. Maman veut absolument assister aux derniers préparatifs, papa lui, est juste content de nous voir.

Emma : Ils habitent toujours en Italie ?

Regina : Oui, tu verrais le jardin maintenant, c'est juste magnifique. Mon père se régale à l'entretenir et ma mère aussi, enfin elle s'occupe plus des Pommiers. Son cidre est vraiment réputé maintenant, je te ferai goûter, elle va sûrement en ramener.

Emma : Oui avec plaisir, la prochaine fois que je viendrai, si tu n'as pas tout bu d'ici là. (Sourire)

Regina : Tu compte revenir au bout de combien de temps au juste ? Parce que je ne bois pas tant que ça !

Emma : Je ne sais pas, je partirai d'ici une petite semaine, je pense revenir d'ici deux mois. J'ai pas mal de projets en tête, il faut que je trouve un appartement et que j'aille voir mon frère aussi. Puis il faut que je trouve un travail, même si apparemment je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter pour l'argent. D'ailleurs je voulais te demander si ça ne te dérangeais pas que j'ouvre un compte à Henry, pour l'aider un peu quand il aura 21 ans. Je sais que tu as déjà sûrement tout prévu mais j'aimerais participer. Si ça ne vous dérange pas bien sûr, je n'insinue pas que vous ne pouvez pas lui payer ce qu'il veut c'est…

Regina : Em respires, tu peux ouvrir un compte à Henry. Je te l'ai dit tu es sa mère aussi, tu n'as pas besoin de mon autorisation et encore moins de celle de Robin, ok ?

Emma : Ok, désolée.

Regina : On est arrivées, tu vas chercher le caddie ?

Je file, et comme une enfant je passe devant Regina en montant sur le caddie. Elle éclate de rire et je me fige, depuis quand je ne l'ai pas entendu rire ainsi ? Je descends et reprend un rythme normal à ses côtés.

Regina : Tu n'es qu'une enfant, enfin c'est ce qui fait ton charme.

Je souris, bon au moins elle me trouve toujours charmante. Je secoue la tête, redescend sur terre Emma, c'est ton ex-femme et elle va se marier dans un mois.

Archie : Emma, Regina, comment allez-vous ?

Emma : Salut Archie, bien et toi. Coucou Pongo, toujours aussi beau, les années qui passent ne te changent pas.

Archie : Ne le flatte pas trop, après il est infernal. (Sourire) Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir ensemble, je vous laisse j'ai un rdv qui m'attend.

Ensemble, cela sonne si doux à mes oreilles. Je souffle et on finit les courses en silence, Regina me redépose à ma voiture et on se sépare d'un sourire timide.

Ruby : Alors, comment ça marche ?

Emma : C'était une horreur Rub, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est l'embrasser et la serrer contre moi. Au lieu de ça, on a parlé de son mariage et de ses parents qui arrivent bientôt.

Ruby : Je vois, bon, comment tu t'habilles ce soir ?

Emma : Bin, comme ça, pourquoi tu veux que je me change ?

Ruby : Pour que ta femme te retombe dans les bras et qu'elle oublie ce mariage ridicule.

Emma : Je ne ferai pas ça, Regina et moi on essaie de devenir amies. Il faut juste que j'oublie que je l'aime et ça ira, en plus Robin sera là, je te signale.

Ruby : Non il est parti avec Roland camper toute la semaine avec des amis, ils font toujours ça la semaine de pâques.

Emma : Ok, ça ne change rien, Henry sera là.

Ruby : Cesse de réfléchir et suis-moi, j'ai une robe parfaite pour toi.

Mon amie me tire jusqu'à sa chambre et me tend une robe rouge magnifique. Je l'enfile et pour une fois Ruby avait raison, on dirait qu'elle a été faite pour moi, cette robe.

Ruby : Bien, si elle ne te redemande pas en mariage ce soir, moi je le fais.

Emma : Tu es con, mais je dois avouer que cette robe est vraiment jolie.

J'enfile des escarpins, Ruby me tresse les cheveux et je fais même l'effort de me maquiller. Depuis combien de temps je ne me suis pas retrouvée dans une tenue pareille ?

Ruby : Parfaite, files, tu vas être en retard. N'oublie pas ton vin et ton dessert, passe une bonne soirée.

Emma : Je devrais me changer Rub, elle va penser quoi en me voyant arriver comme ça ?

Ruby : Elle va penser que tu es magnifique, maintenant file.

Je souffle et décide de marcher, je ne suis qu'a dix minutes à pieds. J'arrive devant la porte et sonne, c'est Henry qui m'ouvre en souriant.

Henry : Whaou Man, tu es super belle, Maman j'y vais à demain soir.

Emma : Comment ça tu y va ?

Henry : Violet m'a inviter, ça ne te dérange pas ? Sinon je peux rester hein.

Regina : Il vient de m'avertir, je lui ai dit de voire avec toi.

Emma : On remet ça, ce n'est pas grave. Lundi on va toujours au cinéma ensemble ?

Henry : Oui, bisous les mamans je vous aime.

Mon cœur fait un salto avant, j'adore vraiment quand il m'appelle maman. Regina me regarde et je lui tends la bouteille de vin et les chaussons aux pommes.

Emma : Bon je vais y aller, bonne soirée.

Regina : Ne sois pas bête, rentre et viens manger avec moi.

Emma : Je ne veux pas te déranger Gina, je vais rentrer.

Je me recule et elle m'attrape la main, je la regarde et elle me tire à l'intérieur.

Regina : Ne pars pas, stp.

Sa main est toujours sur la mienne et je me laisse guider comme un automate vers le canapé. Elle débouche le vin et nous sers, elle vient s'asseoir près de moi.

Regina : Donc, parles-moi de tes projets.

Emma : Tu vas rire.

Regina : Je suis sûre que non, raconte-moi, stp.

Emma : Je pensais ouvrir une pâtisserie, j'ai toujours aimé faire ça. Et puis j'ai l'argent pour, maintenant, ça me fera une occupation et un revenu si ça marche.

Regina : Je suis sûre que ça marchera, tu as beaucoup de talent.

Emma : Merci, ces les magasines pour les gâteaux de ton mariage ?

Regina : Oui je n'arrive pas à me décider, Robin aime tout donc ça ne m'aide pas.

Emma : Et bien tu adore tout ce qui est à base de pomme, pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas celui-ci ? Il est à base de pommes et de chocolat, ensuite tu peux en prendre un plus classique en plus de la pièce montée.

Regina : Je ne l'avais même pas vu, il a l'air bon. Je demanderai à Granny si elle peut le faire, c'est elle notre traiteur.

Emma : Je suis sûre qu'elle pourra, et voilà une tâche en moins sur ta liste.

Regina : Comment tu sais que j'ai une liste ?

Emma : Tu as toujours une liste, pour tout. Avant notre mariage tu en avais fait une pour chaque jour, si je ne t'aimais pas autant tu m'aurais sans doute fait devenir dingue. Avec tes objectifs à atteindre, mais ça en valait la peine, alors bon.

Regina ne dis rien, une larme coule sur sa joue et par reflexe je pose ma main sur sa joue.

Emma : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gina ? Pourquoi tu pleures d'un coup ?

Regina : Tu m'a tellement manquée, c'est si compliqué depuis ton retour.

Je retire ma main et me lève, s'il y a bien une chose que je ne veux pas, c'est la rendre triste à nouveau.

Emma : Gina si c'est trop compliqué pour toi, oublions cette amitié, je ne veux pas te rendre triste. On peut se contenter de se saluer poliment, chacun notre vie quand on se voit, pour Henry.

Regina : Je ne veux pas qu'on agisse comme si de rien Emma, je ne veux pas que tu partes une nouvelle fois loin de moi, de nous. Je ne veux pas faire comme si je ne ressentais rien quand tu pose ta main sur ma joue, ou comme si te voir dans cette robe n'enflammait pas tout mon corps. Je ne veux pas oublier ce que j'ai ressentit quand je t'ai embrassée il y a un mois. Je ne veux pas faire comme si tout ça n'existait pas, Em !

Emma : Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Gina, qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je ferais tout ce que tu me demanderas, je veux juste que tu sois heureuse.

Regina : Alors ne t'éloignes pas de moi, ne pars plus. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie, Henry aussi, je sais qu'on trouvera un moyen pour arriver à devenir amies.

Emma : Bon, d'accord on va faire une de tes listes.

Regina : Pourquoi ?

Emma : Les règles entre nous.

Regina : Ok, je prends un stylo.

Emma : Règle numéro un, pas de contacts physiques.

Regina : Numéro deux, pas plus d'une semaine sans se parler ou se voir.

Emma : Trois, plus de tête à tête ici. On pourra toujours aller au Granny's pour parler, ou au parc.

Regina : Quatre, on ne se ment pas.

Emma : Cinq, si c'est trop dur à un moment donné, on arrête tout et on repart chacune dans nos vies.

Regina : Six, tu ne dois plus m'appeler Gina.

Emma : Désolée, j'essaye vraiment.

Regina : Je sais, mais moi ça ne fait que me rappeler à quel point j'aime que tu m'appelles comme ça.

Emma : Sept, Ne redis plus jamais ce que tu viens de me dire tout à l'heure.

Regina : Je le pensais pourtant.

Emma : Gina, fait un effort stp.

Regina : D'accord, tu viens encore de m'appeler Gina.

Emma : Les règles ne s'appliquent qu'à partir de demain, j'ai le droit.

Regina : Huit, tu ne pars plus jamais sans dire au revoir ni où tu vas et comment te joindre.

Emma : Je pense que c'est pas mal pour commencer, tu en penses quoi ?

Regina : Je pense que c'est très bien, voilà j'ai signé à toi.

Je signe et me lève, je récupère ma veste et me dirige vers la porte.

Regina : Tu as dit que les règles ne commençaient que demain, non ?

Emma : Pourquoi ?

Regina : Tu peux rester manger comme prévu alors.

Emma : Non, parce que tu sais très bien que si je ne part pas maintenant on risque de faire une chose qu'on va regretter toutes les deux. Je t'aime assez pour partir et ne pas faire de toi une femme malhonnête, je sais à quel point la fidélité compte pour toi.

Regina : C'est la deuxième fois !

Emma : Quoi donc ?

Regina : Que tu dis que tu m'aimes, c'est la seconde fois ce soir.

Emma : Parce que c'est vrai, je n'ai jamais cessé.

Regina : Tu portes toujours ton alliance !

Emma : On était toujours mariées, il me faut un peu de temps pour l'enlever. Si ça te gène je la mettrais autour du cou.

Regina : Je….

Emma : Bonne nuit Gina, on se voit Lundi.

Je sors et referme la porte derrière moi. C'est la chose la plus dure que j'ai eu à faire de ma vie, les deux fois ou je suis partie. Je pose mon front contre la porte, je sais qu'elle est derrière

Emma : Je suis toujours là, j'ai promis de ne plus partir et je respecterai ma promesse Gina.

Je m'éloigne et marche jusqu'à l'auberge, après une bonne douche je me couche et tente d'oublier le tumulte de mon cœur.

 **Une semaine plus tard….**

Regina : Em, mes parents voudraient te voir avant que tu ne repartes demain. Ils arrivent aujourd'hui, tu viens manger à la maison ?

Emma : Si tu veux oui, ça me fera plaisir de les revoir. Et puis comme ça je pourrai dire au revoir à Henry.

Regina : Super, sois là pour 19h.

Emma : Ok, à ce soir alors.

Elle s'éloigne et je finis ma pâte à pancakes sous le regard de Granny.

Emma : Tu as quelque chose à dire Granny ?

Granny : Vous êtes encore amoureuses l'une de l'autre, pourquoi vous ne vous donnez pas une seconde chance ?

Emma : Parce que je lui ai brisé le cœur, elle a mis des années à s'en remettre. Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir, plus jamais. Elle est heureuse avec Robin et c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Granny : Mais toi, tu es seule, pourquoi tu n'as pas refait ta vie alors ?

Emma : Parce que je n'ai jamais aimé qu'elle, ça n'a jamais changé je l'aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Une assiette se brise et je lève la tête, personne…. Bizarre !

Granny : Je trouve ça tellement dommage, Robin est un gentil gars mais il n'est pas toi. Et c'est de toi dont Regina a besoin pour aller bien, pour être complète.

Emma : Plus maintenant Granny.

 **Quelques heures plus tard…..**

Je sonne à la porte de Regina, j'ai l'impression de passer ma vie ici depuis une semaine. Regina m'ouvre en souriant et je la suis dans le salon. Robin discute avec Cora et Henry joue à la console avec Roland.

Emma : Bonjour tout le monde.

Henry : Salut Man, tu veux jouer ?

Emma : (Rire) Plus tard, je ne voudrais pas t'humilier devant Roland.

Roland : C'est vrai qu'Emma est trop forte.

Je souris et Henry senior me serre dans ses bras, je me suis toujours très bien entendue avec lui.

Henry S : Emma, ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir.

Emma : Moi aussi Henry, vous avez l'air en pleine forme.

Henry S : Le soleil Italien ça conserve apparemment.

Cora : Ça et le vin, bonjour ma chère.

Emma : Bonjour Cora, toujours aussi resplendissante.

Cora : Et toi toujours le mot pour plaire, viens donc me faire un câlin.

Je la serre contre moi en souriant, avec Cora ça a été un peux plus difficile mais au final elle a fini par m'accepter. Je salut Robin d'un signe de tête poli et on passe à table, les sujets sont divers et variés et le temps passe vite.

Cora : Ma fille m'a dit que tu prévoyais d'ouvrir une pâtisserie, si tu veux je pourrais te faire livrer mon cidre. Ça va très bien avec les gâteaux,

Emma : Ce serait vraiment super Gina, Regina te donnera mon numéro.

Personne n'a l'air d'avoir remarqué mon lapsus et je souffle, concentres-toi Emma. Regina s'éclipse avec Robin pour emmener le dessert et Henry se penche vers moi.

Henry S : Merci de les avoir protégés.

Emma : Toujours, c'est mon rôle. Enfin c'était mon rôle, je viendrai vous voir un Italie, je prévois d'y faire un voyage cet automne.

Cora : Tu seras toujours la bienvenue à la maison, pourquoi n'empêches-tu pas ce Mariage ? Regina est ta femme, je sais que tu l'aime encore.

Emma : Cora vous avez vu dans quel état j'ai mis votre fille ? Avec Robin elle est heureuse et en sécurité, je sais que c'est tout ce que tu désire pour elle et c'est mon cas aussi.

Henry S : Ma Fille n'est pas faite pour Robin, mais pour toi.

Regina revient et malgré moi, je ressens un élan de fierté au fait que ses parents me préfèrent au gentil et parfait Robin. Le repas touche à sa fin et je dis au revoir à tout le monde.

Regina : Je te raccompagne à la porte.

Je suis Regina jusqu'au perron, elle sort avec moi et on reste là un moment.

Regina : Tu reviens quand ?

Emma : Je t'appelle, je ne vais pas te manquer, tu va être débordée ce mois-ci. Je ne suis pas loin, en cas de problème en quelques heures je suis là.

Regina : D'accord, mes parents sont contents de t'avoir revue.

Emma : Egalement, j'irai sûrement les voir cet automne. Je pensais emmener Henry en vacance en Italie, il adore ce pays et ce sera l'occasion.

Regina : Ok, rentre bien.

Emma : Je t'appelle en arrivant si tu veux ?

Regina : Vu que tu as brisé une de nos règles à table je peux en briser une aussi.

Emma : Je n'ai pas fait….

Je m'arrête de parler la voyant se rapprocher, elle m'embrasse sur la joue et me serre contre elle. Je souffle et lui rend son étreinte calant mes lèvres sur son cou. Je respire et m'enivre de son odeur à la pomme et je finis par m'écarter.

Emma : Au revoir Gina.

Regina : (Rire) Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, au revoir Emma.

Je souris et rejoins ma voiture, c'est parti pour le début de ma nouvel vie.

 **Un mois plus tard…..**

Granny : Emma c'est une catastrophe, mes cuisiniers ont chopé la grippe et rien n'est prêt pour le mariage de Regina.

Je grimace, non ! Tout mais pas ça, pitié…..

Granny : J'ai besoin que tu viennes me donner un coup de main, il n'y a que toi qui peux sauver le tout.

Emma : J'arrive.

Je raccroche et prépare rapidement un sac à dos, je me suis acheté une moto, autant profiter des beaux jours pour rouler. L'ouverture de ma pâtisserie est prévue pour dans une semaine, je suis débordée mais comme les travaux ne sont pas finis, j'ai du temps de libre. Me voilà partie pour sauver le mariage de mon ex-femme dont je suis toujours amoureuse, je dois être maso. J'ai eu Regina souvent au téléphone et l'ai aidée à organiser les choses quand elle n'arrivait pas à se décider. Au final j'ai fait un peu le rôle de demoiselle d'honneur, pour mon plus grand désespoir, mais il me faut faire des efforts pour que notre amitié fonctionne. Je roule vite et trois heures plus tard je me gare devant le diner, j'enlève mon casque et manque de m'étouffer en voyant Regina devant moi.

Regina : Que fais-tu là ?

Emma : Je viens sauver ton repas apparemment, tu ne devrais pas être en train de te préparer ?

Regina : Emma, que fais-tu là ? Tu ne peux pas être là, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça.

Emma : Granny m'a appelée, disant que les cuisiniers étaient tombés malade et qu'elle avait besoin d'aide pour sauver ton mariage. Alors je suis venue, mais vu comment tu réagis j'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir. Tu sais quoi, ne t'occupe pas de moi, j'en ai marre à la fin. Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi c'est si dur pour toi, bordel Gina tu es aveugle. C'est sensé être un des plus beaux jours de ta vie, au lieu de ça tu es devant moi en me demandant ce que je fais là ? Je suis là pour toi, comme je l'ai toujours était, même si te voir te marier à un autre me détruit, même si je souffre. Je suis là pour toi parce que je t'aime et que je ne cesserai jamais, et si tu étais honnête avec toi-même tu avouerais aussi que tu m'aime encore. J'ai vécu l'enfer pendant dix ans loin de vous, je ne regrette rien car c'était pour vous protéger. La seule chose que je regrette c'est de ne pas t'avoir dit ce qu'il se passait. L'idée même de te perdre m'a rendue malade, et ça me rend toujours malade, si tu veux tout savoir. Et pourtant je suis là pour sauver ton putain de gâteaux, alors tu sais quoi, va te marier et fous moi la paix.

Regina : Les cuisiniers ne sont pas malade Emma.

Emma : Bien, je rentre alors. Félicitations et tout mes vœux de bonheur, ne m'appelle pas. J'ai besoin d'un peu de repos avec tout ça, au revoir Regina.

J'enfile mon casque et grimpe sur ma moto, putain de merde j'ai déconné sur ce coup là. Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de péter les plombs comme ça ? Je fais la route d'une traite et rentre dans mon appartement, je regarde mon portable et je suis envahie de messages. David, Ruby, Belle, Granny, Henry et Regina. J'ouvre le message de Regina et retiens mes larmes face à trois petits mots.

« Je suis désolée »

 **Dix jours plus tard…..**

L'ouverture à lieu dans dix minutes, je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait tant de monde.

Granny : Cesse de stresser, tout va bien se passer.

Emma : Merci pour le coup de main, même si avec ce que tu m'as fait tu me dois au moins dix ans de services.

Granny : Il fallait que tu lui dises Emma, bon Ruby et les autres sont en place. Il est temps d'ouvrir Chef Swan.

Emma : C'est parti.

Une centaine de personnes rentrent, heureusement que la pâtisserie est grande. Je parle avec tout le monde quand je repère Henry avec David et Mary.

Emma : Eh vous avez pu venir, ça vous plait ?

Henry : C'est géant Man, ne sois pas fâchée stp mais maman est là.

Emma : Tu plaisantes, elle n'est pas en voyage de noces ou un truc du genre ?

Mary : Vas lui parler, depuis votre dispute elle… juste, va lui parler stp.

David : Elle voulait vraiment être là pour toi, on l'a forcée à venir.

Emma : Il va falloir que vous arrêtiez de faire ça, Regina a choisi Robin. Je suis passée à autre chose, mais je vais lui parler.

Je la cherche des yeux et finis par la trouver dans un coin de la pièce, je traverse la pièce mais un homme m'arrête.

Homme : Vos pâtisseries sont à tomber par terre, je suis directeur d'une chaine d'hôtel restaurants sur Boston. Appelez-moi, j'aimerais que vous nous fournissiez.

Emma : Merci, je ne manquerai pas de vous appeler rapidement.

Je finis par arriver devant Regina, elle me regarde et je souffle.

Emma : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Gina ?

Regina : Je suis là pour toi.

Un air de déjà vu me traverse l'esprit et je l'entraine dans mon bureau pour parler.

Emma : Tu ne devrais pas être là Gina.

Regina : Tu ne m'as pas laissé en placer une, la dernière fois. C'est à ton tour de m'écouter maintenant, tu es partie. Sans un mot, la veille on parlait de faire un autre enfant et le lendemain tu n'es jamais rentrée du travail. J'ai cru devenir folle, je t'ai cherchée partout, durant des mois, des années. J'ai engagé des détectives, prévenu la police, le FBI. J'ai cru que tu étais morte et puis j'ai fini par te détester. Tu avais juré de ne jamais me laisser, de m'aimer jusqu'à ton dernier souffle. Ce sont tes vœux pas les miens, et tu es partie. Certes c'était pour nous protéger, je n'ose imaginer ce que tu as vécu pendant dix ans. Mais pour moi aussi c'était l'enfer loin de toi, seulement il fallait que je m'occupe d'Henry je ne pouvais pas m'effondrer. Il a pleuré pendant des mois la nuit, en te réclamant. Et une fois que j'avais finit de le consoler j'éclatais en sanglots dans notre lit en serrant un de t-shirt contre moi. Si Archi ne m'avait pas aidée, ainsi que Ruby et Mary je serais sûrement devenue dingue. Et puis Robin est arrivé, il m'a fait rire et tout était facile avec lui, il avait un petit garçon adorable. Il était gentil, charmant et on été aussi brisés l'un que l'autre. On s'est relevés ensemble, mais je ne t'ai jamais oubliée.

Elle tire sur sa chaine et me montre son alliance, je souffle et m'assois sur le bureau.

Regina : Et puis Henry a disparu, j'ai cru devenir folle. Revivre une seconde disparition, jamais je n'aurais pu m'en remettre. Après des heures d'angoisse Ruby est venue me trouver et m'a expliqué où il était. Elle ne pouvait rien me dire de plus, juste qu'il t'avait retrouvée et qu'il allait te ramener la maison. Tu as appelé trois heures plus tard, dix ans que je n'avais pas entendu ta voix. J'ai manqué d'éclater en sanglots, c'est comme si je respirais à nouveau après toutes ces années. J'ai paniqué, je ne savais pas comment réagir. Je ne voulais pas que tu ais autant de pouvoir sur moi, après m'avoir lâchement abandonnée sans un mot. Puis j'ai lu la lettre, tu as sauvé les enfants et j'ai compris. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, depuis ton retour mon monde tourne à nouveau dans le bon sens Emma.

Emma : Et Robin dans tout ça ?

Regina : Je lui ai tout dis, il a compris. Il est partit avec Roland, c'était trois jours avant notre Mariage. Quand je t'ai vue devant le Granny's j'ai voulu te le dire mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. J'essayais de trouver le courage de t'appeler, et tu apparais devant moi. Tu étais si en colère et ce que tu m'as dit c'est vrai aussi, j'étais aveugle. Je n'ai jamais voulu que toi, je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à m'en rendre compte.

Emma : Tu as demandé le divorce, je ne comprends pas ce que tu attends de moi ?

Regina : Je n'ai jamais signé les papiers Emma, nous sommes toujours mariées. Je sais que tu m'aime toujours, même le nom de ta pâtisserie et un clin d'œil à notre couple. Swanqeen, c'est comme ça qu'on nous appelait au lycée ! Laisse-nous une seconde chance, parce que je refuse de vivre sans toi plus longtemps.

Elle m'embrasse et je ferme les yeux en la serrant contre moi. Mon Dieu ce que je peux l'aimer, est-ce que j'ai vraiment le droit à une seconde chance ?

Emma : Je t'aime Gina, je n'ai jamais cessé. Et si tu veux toujours de moi, bien sûr que je reviens.

Regina : Je ne voudrais jamais que toi Emma, dans notre famille on se retrouve toujours.

Emma : Toujours, oui.

 **Un an plus tard…..**

Ma pâtisserie marche tellement bien que j'en ai ouvert deux autres. Mylah en dirige une à New-York et Tink celle de Boston. Quant à moi je suis revenue à Storybook, près de ma femme et de mon fils et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse. Regina est enceinte et on se réjouit de l'arrivée de notre petite merveille. Henry est le plus heureux des adolescents, et a hâte d'être grand frère. Mon frère a été libéré pour bonne conduite et travaille au Granny's avec Ruby et l'amour leur rode autour. Je suis sur le canapé, tenant Regina dans mes bras et caressant son ventre avec amour.

Regina : Je vais finir par croire que tu aime ce bébé plus que moi, et il n'est même pas encore là.

Emma : Je n'aimerais jamais plus que toi mon amour, j'ai juste hâte de prendre notre puce dans les bras.

Regina : Moi aussi, encore 4 mois.

Emma : Je t'aime Gina.

Regina : Moi aussi je t'aime mon Ange, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

 **Fin**


End file.
